1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus in which various kinds of programs can be implemented, a control method for the image processing apparatus, a control program for the image processing apparatus, and a memory medium in which the control program has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a system for executing some processes from an information processing apparatus (computer) such as a PC (personal computer) or the like to which an image processing apparatus (image forming apparatus) such as a hybrid apparatus or the like is connected via a communication network such as a network or the like, when a specific process is requested to the image processing apparatus by the PC or the like, there is used a method whereby a job corresponding to the process which is requested is inputted from the PC side, progress is observed, and a result is obtained, a method whereby only activation of the process is requested and the actual operation is executed by using a user interface on the image processing apparatus, or the like is used. In recent office environment, although many PCs have been introduced, scanners and hybrid apparatuses (MFP: Multi Function Peripherals) of the same number as that of the PCs do not always exist and there is also a case where the scanner is shared and used by a plurality of persons. In such a case, a distance between a place where the PC with which the operator is always working has been installed and a place where the scanner or the MFP has been installed is not always close.